


Get Away

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: Full of surprises: the adventures of Poe Dameron and Rey Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: A weekend getaway offworld turned into an unexpected run-in with not so friendly locals.





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a mini follow up to Solo Surprise, a fic I wrote a while back. For those of you who haven't read it, here's all the background info you need to know: Rey is Han and Leia's daughter, she's also a young jedi. Poe is a New Republic ace pilot
> 
> (Oh, and also they're dating)

"This is not how I imagined this day was going to go." Poe muttered under his breath, shifting closer to Rey as they hide beneath a speeder.

Rey ignored him. There was mud smeared on her cheek. Poe's first instinct was to wipe it away like the proper gentleman his parents intended to raise, but _no_. He thought it looked cute, so he didn't. _Stupid, smitten idiot_. They could die and he still had time to give space for such thoughts.

"...and we have to circumvent that area that leads to the gate cause that's where they set up their traps." Rey was saying. "So the only way out is through that wall."

"Got it." he said, nodding absently as he processed this. _That's fine, I can do that. Nothing that the training from the Academy didn't prepare me for._

That self-assurance lasted about less than a minute when he craned his neck to look at the said walls.

It looked impossible. To him, at least. His girlfriend's a kriffing jedi, a tall metal fortress with electric livewires installed at the top for good measure was nothing to her.

He couldn't complain, though. Not when he was the one who got them into this situation in the first place.

It was supposed to be a surprise weekend getaway for the two of them. Things had been all set. He booked a hotel room with the best views of the planet's magnificent ocean, got them a reservation to a restaurant that served gourmet seafood local cuisines, and all there is to prepare a perfect weekend offworld. What he didn't know was that Rey got into some trouble with the local criminal organization recently on a mission to liberate a humble village of farmers in the outskirts of planet's high society. It turned out that the crime group had connections with nearly every establishment, including the hotel, and word reached them instantly the moment Poe got the room for the two of them.

And because Poe was an idiot, he had Rey blindfolded on the way here because he really did commit to adding an element of surprise. He succeeded on that front tremendously when the crime lord's lackeys welcomed them by ambushing them the moment they got off their ship and throwing them in the crime lord's personal prison intended for his enemies.

It's a miracle Rey didn't dump him already. Well, she was generally calm but she did raise her voice in frustration a couple of times (not directly at him but it had the same effect). And they were apparently going to be flagged then executed. _Great_.

Rey didn't have her lightsaber with her because it was supposed to be an uneventful weekend to unwind in paradise and she was a lot more loose about her jedi-ness than, say, her brother. But between the two of them, they had enough experience with situations like this that they hardly broke a sweat while escaping their cells.

Except the walls though. This looked like a tough one.

Rey was about to get up from their hiding place when Poe stopped her short.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up for a sec." he stage whispered. "I know you could probably just jump through _that_ but I don't think I can."

He was ready to tell her to just leave him behind and go ahead but then Rey just smiled, the first time she did since they got captured. She was grinning, actually, and seemed like she was trying hard not to laugh. She ran her hand through his hair briefly like she's petting him (he loves it though, especially when her fingers dig through his scalp when they kiss...wrong train of thought) and shook her head. "We are not going to do that. We're just going to override their system and deactivate the traps."

"Great idea. How are we gonna do that."

"Just stay there. I got this." Poe knew better than to question that.

And he was right to do so.

_Gods above, I love her._

Rey returned not more than five minutes later. Her head popped out into view as she ducked to look at him from where he's hidden under the speeder. "Let's go, _now_."

He got up as quick as he could and together they ran towards the massive gates, no traps were triggered and the gate was already open, and went straight to the nearest thicket of palm trees before the panicked shouts and blaster shots could even reach their ears.

To be honest, Poe expected more of a challenge with this one. But then again this was Rey, and she's impossibly brilliant.

He ran his thumb across her cheek to wipe the already dried up mud smear when they reached the city borders and gave her an adrenaline-fueled kiss that left them both breathless.

 

...

 

 

"Sorry we didn't get to climb that wall today." Rey said with a sly smile while going through the standard pre-launch sequence. They decided to just leave the planet right away and spend the rest of their weekend having a holo-marathon at her place and, well, also some other things perhaps.

"Yes, I was dying to do it."

When their ship finally swooped out of orbit, Rey turned to him. "We could still do that, though. Next weekend, maybe. Mom took me to Felucia once and we went cliff climbing and pathfinding. You up for that?"

Honestly, as someone who grew up doing that kind of activity with his dad back in Yavin, that sounded like an excellent idea.

"Please make all our weekend plans from now on."


End file.
